Cosmic Love
by coldnovemberrain
Summary: How can you help the one you love when you are on the other side? LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic since a long time. English is not my first language, so please feel free to correct me. I hope you guys like it!

I own nothing

* * *

The ocean.

The sounds of the water crashing against the rocks. The soft sand under your feet, the cool breeze flowing through your hair. It felt home.

Serena's feet where dug in the sand. The sand was still wet from the tide but it felt so refreshing. The wind made tangles in Serena's hair but she didn't mind. She breathed in the soft smell of the ocean. The sun was just rising above the horizon, spreading a soft yellowish color across the water. Serena never actually went in the water, she would not dare to.

A couple of years ago there had been an accident. Serena was involved in a collision with two motorboats, she almost drowned in the act. However she was saved. Serena can't remember how she was saved, and what exactly had happened to her. She only knew that since the accident, she wasn't the same. She could breathe underwater, she developed a mermaid-like tail. She could control water, freezing it or making it boil. Also her voice developed, it became enchanting. She could sing like she never sung before and the art of seduction came very easy to her.

That's why she never swam in the ocean. It was too dangerous. As soon as she reached a depth of the ocean where her feet couldn't touch the ground, she developed her tail. Her tail was a beautiful shade of dark green. It shimmered in the sunlight and had an enchanting glow in the moonlight. Her hair covered her breasts and she could swim to each and every depth of the ocean.

Serena stood up and started walking towards the pier. She had her flip-flops in one hand and her sunglasses in the other. She decided to get breakfast at the small diner along the pier. The diner had a 50's feel to it and they served the most wonderful waffles.

Serena entered the diner and sat down in one of the booths in the back. She ordered the waffles with extra maple syrup and a tea. The waitress quickly handed her her breakfast. As Serena was eating her breakfast she played with her tea, cooling it and heating it up again. The drink turned from ice to boiling hot tea in just a matter of seconds.

Serena turned around to ask for the bill, as she was sitting with her back towards the bar. While she had turned a man on the other side of the diner caught her eye. The man was very tall, dark and handsome. Serena could see the beautiful green eyes of his from across the diner.

The waitress turned to Serena. 'Could I get the bill please?' Serena asked politely, her eyes still locked on the man in the back of the bar. He had a mysterious feel about him, which Serena liked. The dark man turned his head around, his eyes resting on Serena. Serena quickly looked away. She was never shy around men, this one however, was different.

Serena quickly paid the bill and left a tip on the table. While she headed for the exit of the diner she couldn't help but look at the man. When she walked passed him, the man gave her a nod, greeting her. Serena smiled and even blushed a little. When she passed him she could hear him ordering a tea. His voice was silky smooth, it was unlike any voice she had ever heard. It was calm, smooth yet very soothing.

She wanted to turn around, head back to ask the man who he was. Serena hesitated for a minute when she was outside. However she decided that it would be weird so she left the diner behind her as she headed home with the dark, tall and handsome man still resting on her mind.

* * *

I hope you liked it! The next chapter will probably be some time in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

English is not my first language, so please feel free to correct me. I hope you guys like it!

I own nothing

* * *

4 Months later

Serena was lost in a dream. She dreamed of a world she had never seen before. The world was much more beautiful than Earth. It was surrounded by stars, galaxies and other planets. The galaxies colored the skies in bright colors, blue, green, red, yellow, you name it. Serena doubted she had ever seen anything so beautiful. She wanted to explore the world on which she had landed. She wanted to explore the galaxies that surrounded it. She wanted to …

The sound of the doorbell woke up Serena. Still sleep drunk she crawled out of her bed, the world she just had visited fading away. Again the bell rang, followed by a knock on the front door of her house. 'I'm coming!' Serena shouted annoyed towards the door. She quickly grabbed a rope to cover herself, as she was still dressed in her lace nightgown.

The knocks on the door became more restless. Serena got the keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. Behind the door she found a man whom she did not know. The first thing Serena noticed was the eye patch that the man wore to cover one of his eyes. 'Um… Can I help you?' Serena asked suspiciously. The man was accompanied by two men which seemed to be agents. There were dressed in an uniform and wore a bulletproof vest. In their hands they carried a large machine gun which made Serena nervous. Had she done something wrong?

'Can I come in?' the man said. Normally, Serena never let a stranger inside her house, but by the look of the agents with the guns she guessed she couldn't refuse. Serena stepped aside to let the man and his agents pass. She closed the door behind him and immediately asked: 'Is there something wrong?'

'Actually, there is' the man with the eye patch said. 'I'm Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D.' Serena didn't know what to think of this. Was this for real? A minute ago she was dreaming of a non-existing world and now she was questioned by a director from an organization she had never heard about.

'What is S.H.I.E.L.D.?' Serena asked Fury.

'Of course' Fury began. 'S.H.I.E.L.D. is an organization which deals with superhuman treats.'

Superhuman threats? Serena felt uneasy. In some ways or another, she was superhuman too, was she a threat?

'And I am a threat?' She asked Fury. The agents which Fury brought with him started wandering throughout the house, mostly checking the windows.

'Quite the opposite' Fury answered. 'We need your help.'

Serena didn't know how they found out about her 'condition', but she wasn't liking it. How could they find out? She had been extra careful around water and always checked that no one was watching when she changed.

'I'm not exactly sure how I could help you ...' Serena started.

'We need your powers' Fury said.

Serena thought about denying she had any powers, but something in her said that Fury was being serious about a threat.

* * *

Before Serena knew it she was loaded in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s trucks and informed of the whole situation. She was briefed on each and every detail. She was going to be part of the Avenger's Initiative. More people with a 'condition' like her would join the initiative. Serena was somewhat excited to meet people who were somewhat more special than the average human.

After the short ride she was being loaded on a plane which would bring her to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. One of the agents which had accompanied Fury gave her a brand new uniform and a place to change. The uniform was made out of a sturdy fabric which fitted perfectly around her body. The fabric was grey and had the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo embroidered it.

Someone informed Serena that the plane was about the land. It had taken the plane short of half an hour to reach the headquarters. Serena looked out the window to see exactly where they were. Along the horizon only one thing was to be seen, water. They were in the ocean? Serena moved closer to the window to take a better look. Yes, they were in the ocean.

As Serena came off of the plane she found that they had landed on a large military ship. She had never seen a ship like this before. She didn't mind that the headquarters was in the ocean, it was her comfortable 'habitat' after all.

Serena was brought to a large meeting room. There was a large table in the middle which could easily seat 20 people. Around the table hung multiple see-through screens. All of the most modern technology was present on the ship. Serena could only imagine how much this ship would cost.

'Serena, let me introduce you to agent Natasha Romanoff' Fury said as he gestured towards a woman sitting in one of the chairs. The woman had bright red hair, a curvy figure which was hugged by the uniform she was wearing.

'Natasha, this is Serena' Fury said.

'Nice to meet you' Serena said to Natasha.

'Rogers will arrive soon' Natasha said somewhat coldly. She basically ignored Serena apart from giving her an approving nod. 'Good' Fury said, before leaving the room again.

Serena felt quite awkward. She understood only half the plan. It had something to do with a Tesseract, a cube which held a lot of energy and power. A few days ago, the Tesseract was stolen by someone named Loki. Fury had explained that Loki was not from this planet, and he could not be trusted. Since the incident they had not been able to track Loki down. Fury hoped by calling in doctor Bruce Banner things could change.

Serena had heard of Bruce Banner. Bruce was the incredible Hulk and in fact he was incredibly dangerous. Serena sincerely hoped that Bruce could control his anger. A Hulk on this ship would not be the smartest idea and even though Serena could breathe underwater, she would only be able to safe one or two people.

Also Captain Rogers sounded familiar the her. Natasha explained to her that he had been Captain America during the Second World War and had been frozen for a few decades.

Serena found it reassuring to know there were more people on this planet like her. She finally met people she could relate to.

* * *

The following night had been a long one. Serena doubted whether anyone actually slept at all. The crew and agents were always so busy that they hardly had any time to go to the bathroom and eat, let alone sleep.

The Avengers, which they called the group, had been discussing tactics and the possible whereabouts of Loki all night. The only people missing from the Avengers where Tony Stark and Clint Barton. Tony was scheduled to arrive later and Barton had been taken hostage by Loki.

It turned out that the headquarters ship of S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't actually been a ship, but some sort of extraordinary large hovercraft. The hovercraft flew 30.000 feet above the ground, high enough to make anyone dizzy.

'How come I never have heard of you before' Steve Rogers, aka Captain America asked Serena. They were all still gathered in the meeting room. Dr. Banner was testing some samples on one of the transparent screens and Natasha was busy typing away on a laptop. Captain America had been very famous during the times of the war. Tony Stark was also quite the icon.

'I try to lay low' Serena replied. She still didn't exactly know how they found out about her. But by the look of all the high-tech equipment it wasn't very hard for them to find her.

Serena had saved the odd person once or twice during her lifetime, but she tried not to. She didn't know how people would react to a mermaid swimming around in the ocean, casually saving people. According to some old stories, mermaids actually seduce sailors and then kill them, she didn't want people to fear her.

'People are not really used to seeing a mermaid swimming around' Serena smiled faintly.

Suddenly Nick Fury entered the meeting room. His face was covered lightly with sweat.

'Avengers, we have found Loki.'

* * *

Loki had been spotted by a security camera in Stuttgard, Germany. Rogers hadn't been too excited about going back to Germany. Serena had never visited Germany before and wondered what the country would look like.

Within an hour the Avengers had reached Stuttgard. They took one of the faster jets which hopefully meant they would arrive in time. Steve Rogers, now dressed in his somewhat extravagant Captain America suit accompanied Serena. Natasha would provide back up support from the air and drop them at the drop zone.

Fury had given Serena a different suit to put on. Before she had worn the exact same uniform as Natasha, but now she wore her own. For the first time since a long time she felt proud of who she was, she didn't had to hide herself. Her suit was skintight. The fabric was some sort of very elastic polyester. The suit was covered in tiny little blue and green scales, looking almost identical to her mermaid tail. The suit could protect her against the cold of water, in case she needed to swim. Serena really hoped there would be water to work with, otherwise she was kind of a lost cause.

After a short helicopter flight they had reached the square. Serena looked out of the window and the confidence she had a moment ago dropped. The square was full of chaos, people running, screaming and praying for their lives. Serena tried to ignore them and look for a source of water. Luckily, there was a fountain, it wasn't a big one, but she could work with it. Natasha had taught her some last minute fighting techniques and defenses, which would definitely come in handy.

Finally Serena spotted Loki. From the air it was hard to see all the individuals, but Loki stood out from the crowd, at least she the thought. She could only see a large helmet with what looked like antlers, not a very earthly look.

Natasha opened the backside of the helicopter and Serena and Steve prepared to land. Since Steve could jump easily from these heights, he took Serena under his arm and jumped from the helicopter. With a loud thud they landed on the ground, just in time to save an old man who stood up against Loki.

Serena quickly gathered her confidence and took in a fighting position. She placed her arms so she could easily control the water from the fountain.

She could know see Loki from up close, and she didn't expect that he looked like this…


End file.
